This invention relates to a method and apparatus for receiving and cutting a continuous web, and transferring articles, or inserts, such as absorbent pads cut from the web in the manufacture of disposable absorbent articles such as diapers, incontinence control garments or female sanitary pads as they advance along a production line.
In the production and manufacture of disposable products such as sanitary napkins or pants-type diapers, it frequently becomes necessary to manufacture a component of the product in one orientation, and then to spin that component part to a predetermined angle, which is suitably oriented for use in another step in the production process. Various devices have been developed for this purpose and are known to those experienced in the industry. Examples of such apparatus are those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,726,876, 4,880,102, and 5,025,910.
As mentioned above, a typical article or web to be reoriented by the apparatus of this invention is an absorbent pad. Past devices normally cut a received web to form the pad prior to placement on a transfer mechanism. Cutting the web to form the pad prior to placement on the transfer mechanism requires a separate step between the cutting process and transfer process. Therefore, it is desirable to have an apparatus for receiving a continuous web onto a transfer mechanism prior to cutting the web into discrete pads, cutting a section from the web thereby forming a pad, spinning the pad to a predetermined angle, and transferring the pad for placement on a receiving surface, thereby eliminating the requirement of a separate transfer step between the cutting and transferring step.
In addition to requiring spin, the web may be provided at one velocity and a pad may be cut from the web at a cut pitch. However, the cut pitch is likely a different spacing interval than the desired placement pitch on a receiving surface. In the case of a diaper, for example, the pad may be an absorbent insert to be placed on a fluid impervious chassis. Therefore, the web may be cut at a cut pitch, X, and the receiving pitch, or distance between consecutive chasses at the receiving surface may be represented as Y, where Y is comprised of a chassis trailing edge, an interval space, and a subsequent chassis leading edge. Therefore, it is desirable to compensate for the difference between the cut pitch, X, and the receive pitch, Y. Re-pitching is known in the art, but prior art device techniques tend to cause excessive wear on the devices due to the momentum changes that are required.
Hence, the art would benefit from an apparatus which is capable of receiving a continuous web at one velocity and cutting a section from the web at a first pitch to create a pad, which is transferred, oriented and properly spaced to a desired receiving pitch for placement on a receiving surface, while at the same time reducing wear on the devices.